


let it spill over

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t really out looking for it, just enjoying a night of shooting pool together and drowning the heat in beer, when they found her. Watched her take a few guys out back to the alley behind the bar and return with red swollen lips tucking money into her bra. Dean didn’t want five minutes in a back alley. He wanted her all to themselves, him and his brother, for the night. He liked to take his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it spill over

There’s a patch of sweat between her shoulder blades that makes her white shirt near see through, bra bright pink underneath, the shirt tails tied around her waist so her flat belly is on display. Long messy blond hair tied up in a pony tail, she looks between the two of them almost nervously, Sam closing the motel door behind him and Dean’s kicking off his shoes in the middle of the room.

“So, what do you want me to…”

Claire, that’s her name. Sweet girl, with a mean edge, Dean can just see it. Even if she seems a little nervous, trying so hard to look like she knows exactly what she’s doing.

Sam tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear and slides an arm around her waist, broad hand spanning her lower back. “Just relax. Let us take care of you.”

Dean shrugs out of his shirt, too goddam hot for a mid-August night. Crossing the worn-thin carpet to the window, he turns on the A/C unit and it sluggishly comes to life with a rattle. Sam peels off her shirt, leans down to kiss her, and this girl, Claire, she tenses for a second before putting her hands on his hips and pulling him forward.

They weren’t really out looking for it, just enjoying a night of shooting pool together and drowning the heat in beer, when they found her. Watched her take a few guys out back to the alley behind the bar and return with red swollen lips tucking money into her bra. Dean didn’t want five minutes in a back alley. He wanted her all to themselves, him and his brother, for the night. He liked to take his time.

Coming up behind her, boxing her between the two of them, Dean can feel a bead of sweat dripping down his spine even as the stale cool A/C air hits his skin. Popping the clasp on her neon bra, Dean slides his hands around and into the cups, making sure to keep the money and ID she has in it tucked inside as he pulls it off and puts it on the table.

Claire breaks away from the kiss with Sam to watch Dean, make sure everything still tucked in there, gives a hard scowl like she’s daring him. Sassy little thing. Bright blue eyes lined in thick black, there’s some kind of glitter shimmering on her cheeks and they’re flushed from the heat. She sinks to her knees and tugs Sam’s jeans open.

“Nah, come here…”

Dean hefts her up, gets his arms around her and flings her onto the bed, tugs her shoes off.

“What?”

Propped up on her elbows, she watches them.

“Take it easy, sweetheart,” Dean tells her, gives her a cocky wink, tugs her tiny Daisy Duke jean shorts off and takes the cotton panties with them.

Sam slides up behind him, shirtless, pressing hot sticky skin along Dean’s back, it’s kind of gross and definitely fucking fantastic. Dean pushes Claire’s legs wide and kisses the insides of her thighs while Sam gets his jeans undone, big hands pulling Dean’s cock out, kneading his balls. Pulling away from Sam’s hold to crawl up on the bed, Dean shimmies out of his jeans while Sam helps and buries himself between Claire’s legs.

She’s watching the two of them like she’s not really sure what to do. Maybe she’s just used to working on her knees for a quick one. Dean wonders how often she lets strange men take her back to a hotel room. Not a particularly smart decision. She’s young, the ID says twenty one but Dean doubts that. He’s cocky enough to think she came back with Sam and him because part of her wanted to, practical enough to know it was the two hundred cash that convinced her.

The bed creaks and sags when Sam crawls up on it, scooting past Dean, hands lingering up following the curve of his spine, spreading over Claire’s belly, cupping a breast. Stretched out beside them, Sam pushes Claire onto her back and cradles her face. Kisses her. It’s so sweet and soft and Dean smirks against the crease of her thigh because he knows Sam’s just warming her up.

The tuft of curled hair at the top of her pussy shaved mostly bare is blond too, trimmed close, and she’s the prettiest color pink glistening wet under teasing kisses as Dean nudges her lips aside with his and licks into the heat between her legs. Sharp and heady, the taste has his cock jumping, wanting in.

Claire slings a leg over his shoulder and squeezes her knee, pulling him in closer, sharp nails pricking through his hair as she moans and rolls against his face.

“He’s good at that isn’t he?”

Sam’s voice is muffled against her skin.

“Fuck, yeah…”

“Dean, open your eyes.”

He hadn’t realized he’d closed them. Blinking, looking up the stretch of pale skin, he sees his brother watching them. Swirling his tongue over her clit, he draws it between his teeth and sucks. Claire moans and clutches at his hair, her belly quivering, lips parted and eyes wide as she watches him. Sam’s just smirking, one big hand kneading her breasts in turn. His cock is hard and red as he ruts against her side and Dean’s mouth waters.

Sam curls an arm across Claire’s belly and heaves.

“C’mere, up, come sit on my face.”

Dean swipes the back of his hand across his face, crawls between his brother’s legs, tells Claire, “Other way around.”

Pink lip bit between her teeth, Claire looks over her shoulder and shuffles, Sam’s hands guiding her, turning so she’s straddled his face and looking at Dean.

“Like this?”

“Just like that, baby,” Sam mumbles, fingers gripping into her waist and pulling her down.

Dean shoves one of Sam’s legs up and grins at her, “It’s a nice view.”

Hair tugged out of the pony tail, a few braids close along one side of her head, the mess of it tumbles over a shoulder and her perky tits sway when she judders, gasping and Dean knows just how good Sam’s tongue is. But he can give his brother a run for his money. Pinning Sam’s hips to the bed, Dean sinks down onto Sam’s cock, smugly satisfied to feel Sam’s hips jerk.

They don’t really do this with just the two of them, always a girl in the mix too. Used to be they never really touched, wouldn’t let themselves focus on each other. Lots of reasons for that, really. Dean knows that his brother used to watch him with girls. He was there when Sam lost his virginity. It’s a… thing between them. Every time, every girl, the walls between them thin a little more.

Dean fucking loves the taste of his brother’s cock.

“Oh shit, that’s so hot.”

Claire is breathy and quiet, riding Sam’s face while she watches Dean suck him off. Yeah, he knows. Lips stretched around the obscene girth of his brother’s cock, Dean’s dripping spit messy while he bobs on it, most of the way down but he’s got a hand around the base, focusing on the curl of his tongue around the head and how Sam tenses under him every time he pulls back and licks at the slit.

Dean’s good at goading his brother on. Almost laughs when Sam tosses Claire to the side, jostling out from under Dean and pulling him up. Sliding up the bed, pressing Claire between the two of them, Dean leans across her to get a hand in Sam’s long hair and pull harshly, kiss him messy, taste of the two of them on his tongue still and Sam’s chin is wet from Claire. It’s perfect. She squirms between them, the air’s a tolerable heat with the A/C rattling away but between their bodies it’s humid and hot and her skin is slick with sweat.

One hand trailing down Claire’s chest, Dean settles alongside her and kisses down her neck while Sam lifts one of her legs up and pushes it forward to fold over Dean’s hip. The bed sways, sheets rumpling under them, muffled noises of traffic outside and voices through thin motel walls not even a distraction. Claire gasps and drags her nails across the skin of Dean’s shoulders.

“What are you… what…”

“Hey, it’s ok,” Sam reassures her, “We’ll go slow.”

Dipping a hand between her legs, Dean feels Sam’s slicked fingers rubbing around her asshole, sinking in, and he smirks against the nipple he’s got between his teeth as he slides his fingers into her pussy. Claire stutters, high pitched, writhes between them. Dean can feel it, when she goes pliant, stretches between them and there’s that hitch in her breath that turns into a whiny moan as she let’s go.

“Oh shit.”

Dean tugs at her nipple and licks up her chest, kisses her slack open mouth. “It’ll be, good baby girl, we know what we’re doing.”

Claire nods, breath hot across his lips as Dean licks into her mouth, eyes shut. Claire mutters a string of curses and holds on. Dragging his hand down her curves and gripping her thigh, Dean pulls her leg higher.

“Sammy, pass me a condom.”

Sam doesn’t eve take his fingers out of her ass while he stretches to the nightstand and tosses a foil packet at Dean. Claire shuffles and lifts her leg up while he rolls it on between their bodies, her stomach expanding with a deep breath as she rocks back onto Sam’s fingers. Lining up, rubbing the hard length of his cock between the slick folds of her pussy, Dean ruts against her until he gets the right angle and sinks into the tight heat of her pussy.

Claire whimpers and circles an arm around his shoulders, pulls his face to her chest and Dean’s bowed away from her to fit but it works, gets his hips snugged in between her legs and she fucks herself onto his cock while she shakes and shivers.

Show ain’t even at the best part yet.

“So good Claire, aren’t you,” Sam mumbles over the skin of her neck, close enough Dean can feel his breath, “So good for us, baby.”

There’s something thrumming in the air between them, rushing breath and the shush of sweaty skin sliding, shifting and roiling and realigning in little shoves until Dean feels her go taut, body juddering and the hard length of Sam’s cock tightens the space inside her, Dean can feel it, feel as it sinks slowly deeper. Both their arms wrapped around her, Claire heaves and cusses and Dean shushes her while Sam molds himself to her back.

“Baby girl…” Dean tries to kiss the ache away, tender soft, it’ll be so good if she just relaxes.

She is small and she is young and she tries so hard not to be, and maybe Dean should feel worse but he’s never claimed to be a good guy.

Sam’s hand skids between Dean’s belly and Claire’s, fingers tripping down to rub against her clit and she goes crazy. Rocking his hips in slow deep drags, Dean fucks her pussy as Sam gives abortive little twitches buried in her, just there, just stretching her wide sharing her body with Dean and they both feel it, when her body starts to quake and she clutches tight around their cocks squeezing, wet-wet gush, mouth open wide doesn’t even make a sound until she loosens up and screams. Takes deep wracking breaths as she tears her nails across Dean’s back

Fuck it’s too much for Dean to take, lines of fire across his shoulders, blinking away sweat, fruity smell of her shampoo in his nose and her taste still on his tongue. Snapping his hips a few shoves and he’s following after, can feel his brother’s cock twitching, bodies all twisted up and heaving against each other.

“Shit…”

Claire’s voice is hoarse, giggles lowly when Sam pulls out and she arches, groaning.

“You good, sweetheart?”

Dean smooths the matted hair off her forehead.

“Oh my god.”

Sam rolls onto his back, Dean eases her leg down from his hip, pulls out and rubs a hand between her thighs, feels where she’s swollen and stretched and wet. Claire doesn’t pull away, clamps her thighs against his hand and whimpers.

Pulling back only far enough to get the condom off, Dean shoves up onto his elbow and tosses it in the direction of the waste basket without really looking. Sam’s already nuzzling along her chest, kissing the flushed hot skin and mumbling what a good baby girl she is. Claire, fingers tangling through Sam’s hair, blinks at Dean and looks between him and the door.

“Got nowhere else to be tonight, do you?” He asks.

Claire’s breath stutters when Sam starts sucking on a nipple, fingers dragging over the top of her thighs. “No, not really.”

“Good.”

‘Cause he’s got so much more he wants to do to her. To his brother. It’s dirty and wrong and no amount of talking through it or drinking will help, Dean’s long given up on that. But he needs this time, mutual agreement between them. Lavish her with all the affection they have for each other, let it spill over, drunk on cheap whiskey and the adrenaline of the moment. It’s easy that way, hands brushing across her belly, mouths meeting over her chest. They’ll take good care of her. Let is spill over.


End file.
